oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian Training
If you speak to Otto Godblessed in Otto's Grotto, on top of Baxtorian Falls he will begin training you. You can get there quickly by using the Games necklace teleport to the Barbarian Outpost and running south. Alternatively players can run up directly from East Ardougne and climb the cliff side of the waterfall to the plateau. When you begin you will receive a log book titled "Barbarian Skills", which can be used to look back on what Otto has instructed you to do throughout the tasks. Later on, if you ask about the Ancient Cave under the lake, he will give a note book that is blank at first. You add to the note book as you find ancient pages in the dungeon, usually collected by searching skeletons on the cave floor. Be careful, though, as when you search them sometimes a Skeleton (level 132) will attack you. Requirements Barbarian Firemaking Barbarian Fishing Barbarian Smithing *You must have completed the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest. Barbarian Herblore Equipment Required *2 metal bars (of a level you can smith - if you bring mithril or runite, also bring maple or magic logs, respectively) *Oak logs *2 Logs *Some fishing bait *A normal attack potion (2 doses) *Roe (obtained during Barbarian Fishing) *Any Bow (Dark, Crystal and Ogre bows do not work) *A Knife *Hammer Recommended *A games necklace to teleport to the Barbarian Outpost *Armour, weapons and food for fighting Mithril dragons to obtain Chewed bones. *Tools - Tinderbox, Any Woodcutting axe The Activities Barbarian Firemaking Firstly speak to Otto and ask about barbarian firemaking skills, he will tell you to take a bow and use it with oaken (oak) logs as a way of lighting them without a tinderbox. You can use any type of bow except ''ogre, dark bows, or crystal bows. Although lighting logs with a bow is fancier, It gives the same experience as lighting them with a tinderbox. After lighting your first logs, speak to Otto again to be able to continue. Pyre ships Talk to Otto after you completed a Bow fire. Otto will now explain the art of making a Pyre ship. You need to enter the dungeon below the lake and fight the monsters within to obtain chewed bones or mangled bones to be used in constructing a pyre ship. When rummaging through barbarian skeletons found on the ground or killing the various barbarians within the cavern, you may find mangled bones. The only way to get chewed bones however, is to kill Mithril dragons. Both chewed and mangled bones, in conjunction with any type of log, can be used on the burnt spaces (pyre sites), found scattered around the lake near Otto's house, to make a pyre ship. Burning a pyre ship will grant the player an experience bonus of up to 300%, depending on the logs used, the next time they bury bones or scatter ashes. The spirits released from chewed bones drop some items; this includes a slim chance for a dragon full helm. Spirits released from the mangled bones, are aggressive Ferocious barbarian spirits. Please note that if you use mangled bones on a pyre ship, you will be unable to make another pyre ship until you kill the spirit. If you attempt to make another one while a barbarian spirit is around, the sacrifice will be declined. ''Please note that you need chewed bones to complete the training, mangled bones do not work. Barbarian Fishing Once the player has finished Barbarian Firemaking, Otto will give the player information about Barbarian Fishing. To start this section of the Training, the player must have a Fishing level of at least 48, an Agility level of 15, and Strength level of at least 35. There are two types of activities that fall under Barbarian Fishing: Heavy rod fishing and bare hand fishing. Heavy Rod Fishing Speak to Otto then ask about fishing rod methods, he will tell you that barbarians use stronger fishing rods to catch leaping fish in the lake nearby. Search under his bed and collect a heavy barbarian rod, make sure to also have fishing bait or feathers on you. Use the fishing spots around the lake and hook a leaping fish. The Cooking experience refers to the amount of experience received from cutting the fish and obtaining Roe or Caviar. Bare-Handed Fishing Speak to Otto Godblessed about the barbarian fishing methods; he will talk to you about catching fish with your arms instead of a harpoon. Level 55 Fishing is required to do this part of the training. Go to an area where you can harpoon swordfish, tuna or sharks; the Fishing Guild and Catherby are good choices. Click on the harpoon spot as you would normally, but without a harpoon equipped or in your inventory and you will catch a fish using your fingers as bait! Fishing barehanded is just as fast as fishing normally with a harpoon, but it provides small amounts of bonus strength experience (see the table below), however it takes a significantly higher level to fish this way. Barbarian Smithing To begin Barbarian smithing the player must have finished Barbarian Fishing. They must also have completed the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest and have level 5 Smithing. To create and weild a hasta, you do NOT have to retrieve mangled or chewed bones from the Ancient Cavern, or thereoff burn a pyre during the firemaking section of the training; you only must have lit a fire with the bow method. There are two types of activities that fall under Barbarian Smithing: Spear smithing and Hasta smithing. Spears The first part of Barbarian Smithing a player will learn is about how to make Spears. You will need a metal bar and some corresponding logs and use them on the Barbarian anvil near Otto's house. Once you made the spear talk to Otto again and he will tell you about Hastae. Hastae Forging Hastae is exactly the same, take a metal bar and the corresponding logs, then use them on a barbarian anvil. Next, talk to otto again, and your Barbarian Smithing is completed. A table of the Spears and Hastae that you can make, as well as the logs and bars needed is found below: Barbarian Herblore Before learning this section, the player needs at least level 4 Herblore. Talk to Otto to learn about the barbarian potion making after you completed Barbarian Smithing. You will be asked to make a Attack mix from a Attack potion (2 doses). Add the roe you obtained during barbarian fishing to the normal 2-dose attack potion and hand it back to Otto. Your Training is now completed. After finishing this training stage, many other potions can be enhanced by adding roe or caviar to a 2 dose variant of the potions. The Barbarian Herblore skill, through the creation of 'mixes', allows ordinary potions to not only heal 3-6 Lifepoints but also to provide the regular benefits of that potion. Enhancing Potions First the player must have a two dose vial of a particular potion. Note: To make 2 two dose potions from a four dose potion the player can just use the four dose potion on an empty vial or have certain NPC's do it for you. The player must then add either some roe or caviar to the two dose potion, which will create a mix. Note that roe cannot be used in mixes higher levelled than the Stat restore mix; any higher level mix requires caviar. When the mix is consumed it will not only grant the regular benefits but it will also heal 3 hitpoints (Stat restore mix and lower) or 6 hitpoints (Energy mix and higher). Mixes therefore count as food and drinking them will interrupt combat in the same way as eating food does.